


Belonging

by Annytara88



Category: Fruits Basket, Glee
Genre: Blaine aka Yuki, F/M, Kurt aka Tohru, M/M, Puck aka Shigure, Sebastian aka Kyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annytara88/pseuds/Annytara88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is an orphaned high school sophomore and currently without a home. The Taylor clan lives with a curse that affects a great deal of several lives. What does Kurt have to do with it and how will he affect the Taylors? FURUBA (Fruits Basket) AU Potential Kurtbastian, Klaine. For now no pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: avelinedegrandpres for the idea and showing me that this is something I always wanted to play out, I just never really knew it and aetheriata for several ideas with the cast  
> Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. None of these wonderful works belong to me, I just play with their toys as long as I can, until it's time to put them back in the drawer
> 
> Because it's a crossover/ Furuba AU the characters might be a mix of their two personalities. For example Kurt might seem ooc in some scenes because he is layered with Tohru's character and the scenes only work that way, but since it's Kurt and not some wide eyed ingénue it's also ooc Tohru because I try to work Kurt in it. Et cetera

Chapter 1

Kurt's PoV

As I step out of the tent I check my mom's photo on the night stand one last time before I leave. „It's a nice day", I convince myself optimistically, "Bye, Mom!".

Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm a sophomore at McKinley High Schooland recently I lost my mother- Elisabeth. My dad died when I was very little so I don't remember much of him. When mom died in February however my "living arrangement" became- let's say – challenging. After a lot of fighting between my relatives and the clear message - that no- no one was really comfortable to home Elisabeth Hummel's son, much less a gay teenager, my grandfather – my father's dad – stepped his foot down.

This is why I came to live with him in February and lived there ever since. He is very kind, but his rent doesn't pay much and he is already pretty old, which means that I accepted the job in that coffee shop down the street from my high school – The Lima Bean – so I can pay for school and individual expenses myself. Grandpa also calls me by mother's name most of the time – it must be my voice. I kind of got used to it.

But now it's May. The house needs restoration and a week ago he asked me if I could stay with a friend for some time. I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth; he seemed so excited that he could stay with his daughter and her husband. I thought about my best friends, Tina and Mercedes, but Tina has two siblings and lives with her whole family and Mercedes lives in a tiny one-room apartment. I really didn't want to force myself on them. So I put on a big smile and agreed.

Which is how I ended up here. In a tent in an unlived area near Lima. It's not exactly Four Seasons, but I just have to manage until my grandpa returns. I can do this.

I pat my school uniform softly. Seeing as I have to wash it without proper detergent and can't iron it I'm self-conscious about my appearance. School uniforms are new to McKinley, but they help to cover that my once very fashionable wardrobe isn't really existent anymore. As I stroll down the hill I notice a big house. A mansion really. Funny, I think, I never noticed that someone lived near here.

Curiously I inspect it more fully and detect a patio. There are tiny figurines of animals on a tray sitting on the table. When I take a second look I assume they must be the Chinese zodiac signs. I giggle softly and excitedly to myself. Most people just know that there are twelve zodiac signs in the Chinese calendar. Scratch that. Most people here in America don't even know that because they have a whole different set of zodiac signs. Mom used to tell me all about it though and she also told me the old fairy tale. She was always interested in everything ancient and she was so smart and full of energy.

My thoughts are interrupted very suddenly by an older boy, a man really, who looks surprised to see a foreigner on the step of his patio. "Dude. What are you doing here?", he asks puzzled. I hurry to apologize profoundly when he adds, as if as an afterthought to my panicked reaction: "Oh, I'm so sorry. Don't you worry. I just asked because it is very rare that visitors stop by. Much less good looking ones. Where are you from, handsome?" Did he just flirt with me?! His whole behavior had changed like from one second to the other.

"Uhm. I'm Kurt. I'm so sorry to intrude! I was just curious and then I saw these figurines and I always loved the Chinese zodiac signs!", I stutter.

"Oh yeah, no problem, I just put them here to dry them. Interesting though. Most people here don't even know about the eto, especially young guys." "Yes, well, my mother used to tell me the old fairy tale at night so often I know it by heart. The cat is missing though, as always.", I answer shyly. "Hmm. So you know that story", the stranger returns thoughtfully. "Oh yes, I do. I always wanted to be the cat", I laugh nervously, thinking about my naiveté back then.

I remember. I was about 3 or 4 years old. I lay in bed, my mom beside me and she would tell me the story quietly, almost like a whisper.

"Many, many years ago god told all the animals: 'Tomorrow I'll invite you to my banquet. You must not be late!'.  
After hearing the news, the rat, who liked to play jokes, told its neighbor – the cat - that the banquet was the day after the next day. The cat thanked the rat and so it happened, that that day the rat rode on the ox and jumped off to get into the banquet first. The ox followed, then came the tiger and everyone else. The celebration lasted until the next morning. Everyone was part of it, except for the cat, who had believed the rat… Kurt? Why are you crying?" I had sniffled softly up to that point, and finally started to sob: "Oh my! Poor cat! I've decided! I don't want my sign to be a dog, I want it to be a cat!". "Sure thing. Whatever makes you happy, darling, Mom's tired".

"I know it sounds silly, but I just care about the cat that much", I chuckle, a little bit embarrassed about how emotional I have become over an old fairy tale. "Oh? I wonder how he would react", the strange man seems thoughtful and amused. "I'm sorry, what did you say?", I inquire confused. "Oh nothing of importance! You said that you are born in the year of the dog? What a coincidence! That is why I felt myself drawn to you, I'm born in the year of the dog too..swe…", the man continues, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Keep your fingers to yourself, Noah!", someone hisses and suddenly a schoolbag is hit soundly on this Noah's head. As I look up, alarmed as to what happened, I see that the owner of the bag seems to be none other than my handsome classmate, Blaine. "Ow! Don't be so cruel to me, Blainey boy! What do you have in that bag, a freaking lexicon?". "Two", Blaine states dryly, before he turns on his heels and has his most charming grin on. "Good morning, Kurt! How are you? I hope my cousin didn't bother you?".

"Oh, I mean, no. I mean, good morning Blaine!", I stutter and grin happily. "You wanna call me a molester, Blainers?", Noah sounds scandalized. When I look back to him, he just grins again though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey ladyboy! What are you thinking coming to school with Blaine Taylor all lovey- dovey. He doesn't need your gayness around him! How did you even meet him before school? Poor guy had no chance. Just keep your distance, fag!". One of jocks corners me after approximately 2 minutes in the building. He is not alone, I presume, and it looks as if I'm right. I feel resigned, not knowing if I should just go with it or insult him. But that's just not who I am. "It was just a coincidence.", I sigh. Rick 'the Stick' Nelson and his group look livid and not convinced.

"What did you do to him? Poor Blaine, I bet he needs a real girl now for a change", one of the Cheerios – their high school's cheerleaders – snickers as she joins the group of McKinley's elite.

"You heard him. He said it was a coincidence. Back off, or I will cut you". It's Mercedes and Tina and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It's Mercedes who pronounced the words.

Tina PoV

Even though Mercedes, Kurt and I don't exactly belong to the top of the heap our statuses somehow precede us. At least that's true for Mercedes and me. Mercedes used to be on the Cheerio's. She may have been slushied back in the day but if she sets her mind to it, she can be very bossy and downright scary. She doesn't hold back in speaking her mind and I think most of the jocks and Cheerios are afraid of her big mouth. She tends to know more about the on goings at school than she lets on. I think Kurt secretly admires her for that quality, though he never lets on that he knows about it. Sometimes I wonder if Kurt is brighter than he pretends to be. Actually I'm pretty sure that his shy and naïve behavior is a self-defense mechanism he only hardened after his mother's death.

I love him dearly and he always has to deal with shit he doesn't deserve. It isn't fair. He is precious and kind and all he gets back is hatred. He was the first one who came up to me and wanted to be my friend when I came to school. I never was liked. People think I'm weird and I let them believe that just so they won't bother me. Seeing Kurt being bothered bothers me though, and my weirdness became my advantage after a while. People are just so clueless. All it took for me to become just the right kind of scary was to dress up in black and using my greatest talent. My insight in people.

Once headmaster Figgins wanted to ban my clothing choices because he honestly believed I am related to Vampires. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but all it took to end that discussion was little dress up. That was of course when we hadn't school uniforms. He still can't stand my accessorizing though. The point is, my way of weird works. It protects me. It protects my friends.

Ever since we became friends Mercedes, who really is a tough diva, and I try to flank Kurt as often as possible. Sadly it doesn't always work…

Kurt PoV

I sign when Mercedes finally seems to make her point with the jocks. We are on the same page and about equally "unpopular" – and though we have several other friends in the Glee club, it's always been Mercedes, Tina and me. Even though Mercedes is not popular, she always had a scary enough vibe on her for anyone that is not friends with her. This helps her with gaining respect. I guess it comes from fending on her own.

The Cheerio's don't seem as bothered as the jocks and frown. The head cheerleader grits through her teeth: "Don't think you're something special, just because he talked to you, fairy!".

I don't think I'm special, I really don't, but even if I would, the guys at school would quickly convince me of the opposite. Blaine is really popular at school. For the girls he is like the school prince. For the guys he is what everyone longs to be: Talented in many things, but always manly enough to pull it off.  
I've always admired him as well, but he usually doesn't talk too much to his classmates. Come to think about it, I've always wondered about that. He is just so smart and elegant and nice.

"Cut the crap white girl", Mercedes roars, while I'm still halfway in thought. "You don't scare me, Aretha!", the cheerleader quips. "Huh. One electromagnetic wave and you would…", Tina states quietly. "Creep", the Cheerio mutters but leaves rather quickly.

"Shame. There she goes. Don't send any real electromagnetic waves, though, T. Too scary even for you, girl", my fabulous friend comments, grinning. "Don't let that bitch ruin your day. That was one of the many sad, sad, tragic members of Blaine's fan club. She's in most of his classes and all but drools over him. Pathetic." So that is how she knows him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

About 10 minutes in our home ed class, she speaks up again. "So tell us Kurt. What's going on?". "Well, 'Cedes. As I said before it was a coincidence", I begin, thinking how to explain why I went by Blaine's house. They both don't know about my current living arrangement.

"I'm Noah Taylor. I'm Blaine's cousin", the older guy spoke while rubbing his head. "And I don't know why Blainey here would accuse me off molesting young, innocent guys like you". Noah is dressed pretty casually but handsome in a cozy t shirt but elegant trousers and somehow pulls off a mohawk. He's taller than me and since he talked about his zodiac sign being a dog, he must be around 28. "Kurt Hummel. It's so nice to meet you!", I reply quickly and humbly. "Kurt, how come you're here?", Blaine asks confused. He is really a sight for sore eyes in his school uniform and perfectly fixed tie. "Uhm, I live not far from here", I reply nervously. "Really. You live around here? That's curious…", Mr. Taylor starts, but Blaine cuts in. "Nevermind. Kurt, do you care to accompany me to school?". Blaine is showing me the biggest smile and I'm so excited it's pointed at me.

"He is breathtaking. I can't believe he escorted me", I tell my friends dreamily while stirring the contents in the bowl. "Sweetie, I know he is a walking wet dream, but honey, I don't know about him. It's like nobody knows anything about the guy", Mercedes states.

"He is sending mysterious electromagnetic waves, it's intriguing", Tina joins in. "And here she goes. Girl, you and your waves. It's just us, you don't have to go all the way scary…". "I take offense in that", the Asian girl retorts.

"Whatever. T's got the main point across. He is mysterious. I heard that a while ago a freshman confessed her feelings to him and when she got near him and went to hug him he all but panicked and pushed her like, miles away". "But she wasn't hurt, was she?", I inquire, shyly and a bit worried. "Well, if you mean apart from her ego. It's been that way with every girl ever", Tina continues her friend's story. "That's true. Though one has to keep in mind, that his fan club is all kinds of hysterically frightening", Mercedes chuckles, "He's not much better with guys though. I heard he skips gym class whenever they do team sports and asks his gym teacher if he can make it up by single lessons a few days after…".

"But… Why haven't I heard about these stories?", I inquire confused. "Well, that's part of why it's intriguing. ", my perceptive friend throws in.

I'm really puzzled and I don't have a chance to ask her further, seeing as our teacher tries to tell us how to do our work – which we did already finish of course …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I end my shift at the Lima Bean that night I think back about this eventful day. I nearly gave myself away this time. I went to Glee club with Tina and Mercedes, and they really seemed worried about me.

"T and I are going on a shopping date after Glee club, you in?", 'Cedes asked excitedly. "Sorry, I can't. I have a shift this afternoon". I feel bad. Recently I always have to turn them down, because I need the hours so I can make more money. Especially now that Grandpa isn't here I need to manage on my own. "You are working too hard, Kurt!", Tina throws in, concerned, "It's only for school expenses and some private things you want, isn't it? After all we still go to public school. You don't have to work everyday!". "After I graduate, I want to afford my own apartment. Maybe even go to New York. If I want to afford that, I have to be patient, and I need to save up some money!", I explain. The idea of New York excites me, even though I know I'm only dreaming big. My mom always used to dream so big and I can't help but wanting that too.

"Oh my god, white boy. That's so moving.", Mercedes seems pretty emotional now, though I don't really understand why. "You need to eat something, let's at least go somewhere to grab a bite before your shift". "You still live with your relatives, right? Do you get enough food there? They don't take away your wages, do they?", Tina ask matter of factly, ignoring her friend's over dramatics. "Yes, of course I live with them", I shriek, "and no, they certainly don't take away my wages".

I lied. Well, it's not a lie, exactly. Maybe it's just a tiny, little white lie. I just can't tell them. They would be upset and Mercedes might go and cut my aunt and uncle. What's more, she might get really mad. Grandpa lives on social welfare, I just didn't want to be a bother to him. And why not experience the harsh life. God knows it's not easy being the only out gay kid at school, I can stand a few bugs and spiders in a tent up that hill for a few months. It sure as hell is a lot cheaper. Mom always used to be so happy, so cheerful and lively. I never thought she would die in a traffic accident. It's no use though, to debate its fairness.

After school, I met Blaine again. I've met him several times, but usually he is just all smiles and no real talk. He isn't exactly someone you talk to right away. Especially not if everyone around you is making it a habit to warn new students about you; the very obviously gay student. I know I'm not his type, but I a guy can dream.

When I saw him standing at his locker, I couldn't help but talk to him for a little while longer, though.

"Ah, hey. Thank you Blaine, for… for this morning!". "Oh, it's nothing. I'm sorry Noah caused you trouble", the boy replies. "Oh, no! He didn't. Not at all! He's very kind! Very forward, but really nice", I hurry to assure him. "Well. What did you talk about? Something about the cat in the zodiac year?", Blaine asks, closing his locker and smiling almost sickly sweet at me. "Well, yeah. I was very silly when I was a kid", I reply nervously and try playing it off. "Yes. Cats are stupid. They have awful personality. Kurt, did you know how the 12 animal signs became what they are? Originally it was used as numbers and to count time. Later in combination with the five elements and the opposites of Yin and Yang they were used for visions and forecasts"  
"You are saying… it had nothing to do with actual animals?". "Right. I'm not sure how it started and for what reason animals were added. It's still unclear.", Blaine tells me, deep in thought. Suddenly he is very clear again and has a hard look on his face. "But the cat was never part of the eto. I think it's best things stay as they are. What would happen if the cat were to be part of that? Who wants to be friends with a cat? Cats are stupid!".

"Do you really hate… cats that much, Blaine?", I question him in a daze. It's the strangest thing. He doesn't say a word, he only wears this really dark smile. It's quite scary, to be honest. I wonder why that is. What is he thinking about? Why is it so important to him what the cat is and isn't a part of? But then again shouldn't I ask myself the same question, thinking it so unfair that in the fairy tale the cat was left out? Before I have more time to think it through my alarm is going off and I have to go to work. "Oh, I have to really rush now!". While I'm packing my things up and to go he almost pets me softly with his hand on my forehead. "You look kind of pale. Take care of yourself. See you tomorrow". It's the most intimate gesture I've ever experienced. He smiles so wistful.

Feels like my soul is charmed by his beauty.

But before I really can think any more about it it's over and he turns on his heels and walks away. "He really is mysterious", I whisper to myself.

Really an eventful day, I might say.

Take care of yourself. I'll pretend I didn't hear that, because mom had it a lot worse. For all she did for all her liveliness and hard work, for all her strong spirit, I never thought that she would die in a traffic accident. Mom always took care of me…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Blaine PoV

"It's late." Noah murmurs as we walk through the woods. "It's always take out or eating out. It really gets annoying." "Well, then why don't you try to cook", I ask him bored. "Because you were the one who complained about my cooking skills!" "It was the remainder of the greasy pizza from three days before with garlic rice. Of course I complained. If that was all of your 'cooking skills' I'll pass", I reply exasperated. "If you're so smart why don't you know any housework? Two dudes, living together - this isn't working. What we need is a flower.", Noah states. "What you mean is you need - and I quote you - 'a chick to do the housework'", I ask him and shake my head disgusted. "I would never use such vocabulary!", he returns mock shocked. "You did the last time no one was around".

"Wait. Isn't that Kurt over there?". Noah squints his eyes and points him out in the woods. "Scary. Normally you only remember young girl's names this quickly. Seems it's just young these days", I state dryly. "What does he do out here this late? You think he really lives close by?". "Hmm.. I heard at school that his mom just passed away. Maybe he moved here?". "But everything up there belongs to our family. We don't rent out to anyone. It's impossible", my cousin reasons. We both look at each other and then follow him quietly. It seems like there stands a tent up the hill and he is heading directly towards it.

As we stand in front of the tent I can hear him mumble something. The moment he comes out of the tent Noah starts to burst out laughing and hysterically points at Kurt for several minutes. "That's enough, Noah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

After we headed back to our house Kurt's starts telling us about his living arrangement and that it's only temporary. "Please. It's only a short while longer. I'll pay, too!", he quickly assures. "But you can't live there. It's not safe!", Noah speaks up, finally coming out of his laughing fit. "You finished?", I ask wryly. "Of course I am, Blainers. Let me reason with this young lad". "Since when are you trying to aim for british 'older-and-wiser-than-thou' professor? It's starting to get creepy.", I sign annoyed. "If you're finished trying to downgrade me in front of our visitor, I'd like to get a point across – Kurt, it's too dangerous".

"It's no problem, I can do it!", Kurt hurries to assure us and stands up fast. All of a sudden his knees seem to give up and he sinks down to his knees. "Kurt! Are you alright?". I race to him and touch his forehead, "You've got a fever. You can't go out there tonight. Stay with us. You have to be careful – you're sick!".

"Seems like there's been a landslide. The earth's still pretty soft after the last storm", Noah suddenly speaks up. I know it's because he heard the dogs' warning, but Kurt seems puzzled.

"How do you know that? A landslide? Around here? But… my tent. Oh no! My mom. I have to save my mom!", he screams horrified.

Kurt PoV

"Your mom?", the Taylors ask, confused. I don't bother to explain and run out of the door, up the hill. It's absolute mayhem out. "KURT!".

When they reach me I'm already digging up the earth up on the hill. My tent's been buried and the tears in the corner of my eyes threaten to fall every second. "Kurt? What are you doing. Calm down, you can't do this alone. Especially not now with that storm going on", Blaine tells me calmly. "But. My mom's picture. It was in the tent. I have to safe her, she can't breathe!".

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow morning? If there is another landslide and you get hurt your mom would be really sad, wouldn't she? Now let's get you to bed", Noah speaks up softly while smiling at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"I'm sorry to be such a bother", I whisper, once I'm in bed. "I lost my home. Again". Noah's beside me and he seems wistful. "That's awful, isn't it?". "No. Actually I experienced a lot worse". Now he seems curious. "And what's that?". "The morning my mom died I left without saying goodbye. I always said it, every time. But I was late for school, I'd overslept and I had a test that morning and I just.. forgotand I'll… now I'll never say anything to her at all. She worked her butt of so I could attend high school and I just wanted to show her that I could ace all my AP classes, that I would do everything to reach my dreams… a stupid cold can't keep me from doing it".

Blaine PoV

Sometimes Noah surprises me. Mostly he's just ridiculous and I ask myself why I even put up with him, but… he definitely has his moments. Like… just now. He just calmed Kurt down in seconds flat. I wonder how he does it. When I walk by him in the kitchen, I ask "Did he fall asleep?". "Yeah. He amazes me". "In school he is always so happy. He seems happy, even though a lot of people at school are jerks to him. You never can see the pain he feels, he's amazing, isn't he? I wish I could be that confident. I wish I could have run away from the family, do it like him. I always wanted to but in the end I stayed. I'm a coward, and too spoiled, aren't I?". Noah snorts and looks sarcastic. "Well, you are our prince…but yes. You and Kurt are very different. And speaking of him like that - it's very insulting towards him.

"You're right. I'll go get his things", I sign. "Alone?" "Don't you know whom you speak too?", I grin darkly, the rats squeaking in the back yard as I make my way towards the hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Kurt PoV

"Kurt. You got a fever. Again! You don't have to help me all the time! Just, be yourself! Take all the time you need, otherwise it's gonna come back at you some day", mom tells me while she pats my head and looks concerned.

But if I don't give my everything now I think I'm gonna end a disaster.

When I wake up I pat my forehead. Oh. I dreamed and… I cried…. Again. This is getting ridiculous!

When I sneak out to the hallway and down the stairs into the living room I run into Blaine. "Oh, you're awake! I got your things, I'll take them upstairs. We have a spare room. You can stay as long as the renovation of your house takes!", he offers me. "Oh. I… I must refuse! I can't possibly live here, I…", I shriek. "You can lock it from within, if it bothers you?", Blaine assures me, a little bit confused. "It's not that, Blaine. I can't possibly bother y…", I hurry to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Say, Kurtsie. How do you feel about… housework. Cooking, cleaning. The like?". I nearly jump out of my skin when suddenly Noah's voice comes from behind me. "Uhm.. . I actually like to do the cooking and… uhm… but…" Noah grins wolfishly. "Welcome in the Taylors' house! Make yourself at home! Blainers, you gonna lend him some clothes, aren't you?" "But. I can't possibly, that…", I am completely overwhelmed. "Kurt. This is for our own good. You don't bother us. Just… be yourself and take your time, it's gonna be okay", Blaine quickly assures me, takes my hand and shows me around the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"And this is where you'll sleep tonight. There's pants and a t shirt on the bed so you can change if you want and..", Blaine explains me while we're going into a well lit room. He is stopped mid – sentence though by a loud crash.

"Well, well. If it isn't the rat prince. Ready to get sucker punched? I can't wait to put you to your place". I turn around and see a boy, around our age. He's got soft brown hair and green, attentive eyes. They almost remind me of a cat. He wears a bracelet around his left hand and seems pretty well trained. He's taller than Blaine. He looks absolutely stunning. And also absolutely dangerous.

"Seb. Can't you, for once use the freaking door!", Noah groans out from the living room. It appears that the loud sounding crash came from the glass door being smashed. "How about training manners, you wimp!", Blaine hisses and grins dangerously. It looks like he became a different person in one minute flat. "Hah. You will find out about real pain right about this instant when my fist breaks your pretty little nose!", the strange boy laughs and makes a move.

Before I can think of what I'm doing I run towards them and cry out: "Wait! Please, don't fight. I'm sure we can work out a way…". That moment I slip on something and before I know it I throw my arms around the intruder to prevent my fall.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language. It's pretty much a swearing contest that Sebastian is participating in and the known bullies don't talk prettily either.
> 
> Thanks to: avelinedegrandpres for the idea and showing me that this is something I always wanted to play out, I just never really knew it and aetheriata for several ideas with the cast
> 
> Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and RIB in general. None of these wonderful works belong to me, I just play with their toys as long as I can, until it's time to put them back in the drawer
> 
> Dedicated to: This Chapter is dedicated to Christina McQueen one of my first "fans" (XD) and my best friends and most honest people I know. You always told me I'm awesome and I just need to hear that sometimes to go on with life, with writing and stop hating on my flaws. Thank you so much honey =3
> 
> Also to Aquella because beta-ing your fanfic inspired me again to try my own I'm always ready for another chap :) Gonna send you beta'd Chap 5 after the weekend probably :D

Chapter 2

Blaine PoV

(Flashback- Several hours before)

"That won't be easy if he lives with us, you know that, right? You think it will go smoothly? After all, he's..", Noah murmurs. "You literally just invited him in, you idiot", I tell him and roll my eyes at him, "but relax. What do you think will happen? He will hardly fall in my arms. So that is taken care of". "Well, well, Blainers. Since when are you so chilled about things? Can't say I don't enjoy it, though", my cousin grins mischievously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narrator's PoV

And that's how the cat, which wasn't present at the feast, got really angry and started chasing the rat…

Kurt PoV

As I slip I fall forward. Without a thought I grab in front of me and catch myself on the first thing in my reach, which – unfortunately for him and my dignity – is the new stranger. "I am so sorry! Please, are you alright?", I ask breathlessly when we both land on the floor. I get up quickly and blush vigorously.

Why on earth can't I be normal for like more than a few beats at a time, I think, humiliated, It's a tragedy. I'm such a clutz.

"What happened? Sebastian tried to beat you yet again, Blaine?" It's Noah, who looks somewhat bored for a minute as he enters the room. Suddenly though, he seems to be rather alarmed. "Seb… Sebastian? Are you alright? Where are you", I ask, using the new bit of information, "Are you oka… a… cat?" I look puzzled and pretty shocked to detect a bright orange cat in the place where this Sebastian should be. "Where on earth does this cat come from? And where's the boy? Sebastian? What… where did he go? Did he turn into a cat, no, that's… that's ridiculous, I know".

I feel light headed and confused, a little bit overwhelmed maybe. Really scary though is that neither Blaine nor his cousin seem to have an explanation ready for me. They stand there like they are frozen in place looking at me, but they don't necessarily seem shocked by the fact that Sebastian's gone and a rather cute cat seems to have materialized in his place. As I stand up I look around nervously while taking the cat in my arms. "Do we need to call an ambulance, or, should we report Sebastian missing or… Blaine? Noah? Why don't you do something?! What on earth is happening?". They seem ready to form an explanation when I stumble again. On a splinter on the floor this time.

Damn. This isn't my best day today, I ponder resigned. This time I grab for Blaine, who stands in front of me and suddenly he seems to have vanished too. Under his garments a rat has appeared. "I'm slowly going insane. I don't know who gave me the pills which make me see animals in the place of you, but I clearly have gone insane", I babble and hold a hand to my head.

The bell rings and in an act of desperation I take the rat in my hands as well and run to the door. It's the delivery boy and I cry hysterically: "They are all animals". It must seem like 'The Exorcist' to him. "Uh. That's cool, dude. I didn't know the Taylors had pets. Well. That's 25 bucks", he says with an unsure smile on his face. He can't possibly understand what I mean right now. The problem is, I don't know ho to express myself without sounding like I belong in a psychic ward. Noah takes his wallet and pays the delivery boy, closes the door and looks at me.

Meanwhile I let the cat and rat out of my hands. All of a sudden there's a loud hissing sound. "AAH! Don't look at me with that stupid look on your stupid face! You got caught as well this time!". "Stupid cat! Which one of us was dumb enough to let himself get caught in the first place?! Freaking idiot!", the rat throws back annoyed. The rat's voice sounds just like Blaine…

They… can talk.

"That could have gone better", Noah signs. I nearly forgot he was in the room for a moment. "You fools, shut up! Both of you! Well, might as well tell him everything now. See. Blainers over there is the rat, Sebastian is the cat and while we're at it – I'm the dog. And I don't mean that as a metaphor. We are shape shifters. Cursed. There are ten more of our kind in our family. Ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster and pig. The twelve Chinese zodiac signs – or 'eto', as we call them - For hundreds of years the Taylor family clan has been cursed with the spirits of the twelve zodiac signs. That doesn't mean that we have any special powers. We just change into our spirit animal when we're hugged by the opposite sex or when we're very weak – like sick or something".

"Uhm. Noah, you know that I'm a guy, right? I may have a very high – pitched voice and I may not be the manliest one with a lot of muscles. But… you know… I'm 100 per cent male", I say with a very dry throat. "You're also 100 per cent gay, right?", he counters. "What? Why… what are you even saying?".

"See. Legend has it, that we only change when the opposite sex embraces us. But legends are old and either there's never been a gay reincarnation so far – which I honestly can't believe – or the ones who where tried to hide it. Gay wasn't exactly in fashion in the last centuries. One of the girls of the last zodiac circle has been gay though. So we tried to speculate if instead of sex and gender it's rather who you are sexually attracted to. Well, seems like fate is a bitch though. Blainers and Sebastard over there are both totally gay.

"These unfortunate bastards still turn if a girl hugs them. What we haven't figured out yet is if they only turn with a male if they're gay too, or only if they are attracted to them. Since no one is really keen on outsiders finding out about us – especially Nicolas – we don't make it a field project if you know what I mean? Which is why those suckers have to avoid both genders in such a way that they don't get embraced. Generally guys don't tend to do that with each other, so Sebastard is actually a pretty careless, stupid fucker – pardon my French. Within the family clan we can hug though without turning. Well at least with some of them…."

"Shut up! You can keep your stupid comments to yourself!", Sebastian screams angrily and successfully interrupts Noah's musings. It looks rather strange to see a cat do that.

Ignoring him, the older guy continues: "…After a while we turn back to humans, only problem is…". With a loud bang Blaine and Sebastian appear before me again. "…yeah. When we turn back we do so without… our clothes on".

They. Are. Naked. I don't know whether I should be thrilled or embarrassed first. I end up doing a sound between a groan and a squeak and turn around quickly.

They are cursed. That's why Blaine pushed that girl away and that's why he hardly goes to regular gym class. I always did wonder why I never see him by the gym lockers. There are only two gym classes in our year and they are right after each other. That should have thrown though I try to avoid gym class at all costs too for obvious reasons, I should have seen him and now that's logical.

He didn't want to risk that it would come out. Speaking of… they're both gay?  
I can't believe this. All the grief I got for being out – even though it's barely loud and proud on purpose anymore - and there he was – probably the most popular guy at school and I never knew.

Noah speaks up and interrupts my thoughts. "Sorry little guy that you had to witness that. Everything okay?". He comes up to me while the guys get dressed. "I think… for now I'm alright". "So…", Noah whispers in my ear, "Now that you've met him, do you still want to be the cat?".

Right. Sebastian is the cat!

When I look for him he sits on the front porch with his back to us. He looks pissed. "Well. What kind of guy is he?", I ask, intrigued. I'll admit I always did imagine how it would be to meet the cat of the fairy tale and get to talk to it. Seems like a wish come true, until the man beside me starts to laugh amused. "What, Seb here? He's your regular dumbass! I think he wants to be some kind of martial arts professional and gets caught from behind. What a loser. I would be humiliated in his place! So Sebastard, what's your excuse? All googly eyed with Blainers, I guess?"

Absolutely shocked and with my mouth wide open I look at my Mohawk sporting 'adult' friend insulting Sebastian without pause. "Take your dumbass commentary and shove it up your ass, will you? I didn't see him, so what? What does gay face even want here?!", the insulted boy cries out.

Gay face? What the hell? Seems like he's already pissed at me.

"Keep your big mouth shut. What does it matter to you if Kurt lives with us. You don't belong to us!". It's Blaine who speaks up now. He's been so earily silent for the past minutes that I nearly thought he had left the room. "Shut up, you rotting asshole! Be quiet, you…". In a second Sebastian gets up from his seat on the porch, runs up to his archenemy and proceeds to try and hit him. While he does he runs past me and I'm so taken aback that I don't react early enough, which results in me falling down gracelessly when he hurries past me.

"Ouch", I murmur quietly as I cut myself on the desk's corner that's been standing behind me. "Kurt! Are you hurt? Seems like a nasty cut", Noah speaks up and not a second later I hear a loud, resounding hit. Blaine slapped Sebastian right across the face. "Fine, you moron. Since your stupidity hurt Kurt I'll give you a fight. Let's take this outside" "Ha, Blainers. I'll hand you back our arrogant little balls."

"Noah!", I cry out as they leave the house and I can hear them fighting and Sebastian shouting outside. "Don't you want to do something? They… gonna hurt each other!". "Don't mind them. They bicker as soon as they see each other It will end as it always ends. Blaine will win. He always does. Now make yourself at home!". "That's hardly bickering anymore". I'm just so overwhelmed.

Mom, I just found out that these guys I met recently all turn into an animal of the zodiac signs, which, in itself, is a lot to take in. The school's most popular guy is gay and so is the cat, which I always wanted to meet. He's kind of mean though and seems to hate Blaine. And on top of that I agreed to live here. What on earth did I get myself into?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the next morning I'm just about to clean the rest of the kitchen counter when Blaine enters the room. "Good morning Kurt". He smiles that charming smile of his and I just about melt into a puddle. After a second I clear my throat and greet him back. "So, uhm, how did the fight go? Is… Sebastian alright?". He deflates visibly. "Yeah the little puss just got his ego pushed down, he slept on the porch." I breathe in and out and don't know whether to defend Sebastian or let it slide. After all he's been nothing but mean to me so far. It's just this impulse that I have in me that I can't explain for the life of me.

"Uh, Kurt, is that mud on your school uniform?", Blaine interjects my thoughts. "Yes, actually I think I'm going to die from embarrassment going to school like that – all of my uniforms are stained – but it's not like it's Marc Jacobs or… you know… like I wouldn't get slushied on my way to third period anyway", I sign. Blaine looks at me incredulously and somehow sad. "You get slushied a lot?", he asks and I chuckle darkly. "Depends on what you define as a lot. The real question is when don't they".

"You're sure you don't want to stay here for a day longer? Your fever just barely went down this morning" "I'm fine. I can't miss too many classes", I hurry to assure him. "Well, okay. Take one of my uniforms. You said that yours are all dirty from the landslide." "Blaine, did you hear what I just said? Do you have any idea what dreadful colors slushies have… I don't want your uniform to get stained". "Well, I won't take no for an answer", my new over-gelled friend tells me. I huff and look at him judgingly. "Fine. But only because the fact that we have to wear these horrible polyester school uniforms is a fashion disaster in itself. That alone is sad enough for me, let alone wearing it wrinkled and dirty"

Confused I watch as Blaine chuckles amused. "What?" "You're funny", Blaine laughs, "You usually seem so shy around people, always trying to please them, from what I've seen". Then you don't know the old me, I think humiliated. "That was rude, I apologize!" "It's alright", the dark haired teen grins back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine PoV

"Well. I'm gonna go pay my visits to Nicolas", my cousin signs when Kurt is changing into one my spare uniforms. I turn around accusingly "I knew it! I wondered why you were so pleased and on board with everything – what's your angle? What do you think he will do? Because I'm sure he is gonna erase his memories too!" "You don't know that…", Noah retorts calmly, "…but it's a plan of a fool to think that he won't have an opinion on it, might as well face it head on before it's too late. He might not erase his memories…".

"He will. I just know it and you should know too", I cry out frustrated. I can't believe he wants to do this after all that happened. Why did he even invite him in if he knew that it would never work?

"There were a lot more people involved, Blaine. It's not the same situation and I'll try to make him see fit." I grunt and turn on the spot. "Whatever. I'm gonna go pick up Kurt from his room and go to school now" "Okay, you guys go and Sebby, while we're gone you will clean up this mess", Noah cries out over his shoulder while he puts on his shoes by the door. "It's not my fault that asshat Blaine threw me through the window!"

What a waste of space. Why can't he just see that he has no chance and leave me alone, I think exasperated, while I climb the stairs.

"Well, it is your fault the living room glass door is broken and if you hadn't provoked our icture perfect cousin here we wouldn't have this discussion", I hear Noah explain before I finally arrive at Kurt's door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian PoV

Damn it. I'm such a screw - up. When will I finally land a hit in that arrogant little bastard's face?! I hate him, I really fucking hate him.

'You don't belong to us' – Yeah and whose fault is that? Huh?!

And now they talk behind my back again, it drives me crazy and that fucking superior Mohawk – wearing puck head. Freaking old man and his comments. Gah.

But the worst thing is I only proved him right with the way I bitched at Kurt. Arrgh! I just can't deal with people.

"So you're gonna do some house sitting and make sure you repair the damage you've caused. Stay a while. Oh and before I go let me give you some advice, dude. Apologize to him".

"Apologize to that stinking rat? Are you mentally handicapped?", I growl at him. "You know I meant Kurt, you loser."

"Oh just go away", I hiss at Noah but blush a little bit. I probably should…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt PoV

When Blaine and I finally arrived at school we were, of course, late. That and the fact that we went in together got me locker checked three times before second period alone. As predicted the slushie followed before third period. "Stay away from him you fag!" a cheerleader hissed into my ear and about three seconds later one of the jocks slushied me with the words "Taste the rainbow".

"I told him this would happen", I mumble quietly.

So now I'm cleaning up in the girl's bathroom after Mercedes is going on about 'cutting some bitches'. "'Cedes. I appreciate you standing up for me, but they'll say what they gonna say. Most people in my classes are alright and there are Joe, Nick, Jeff and David and the rest of the Glee club. It's just the jocks and the Cheerios. I'm doing fine", I try to ease her mind, though I'm a little frustrated myself. Bothering my best friends is the last thing I want to do though. I used to rant about a lot of things in the past and being superior to everyone, but Mercedes and Tina offer me so much and they receive so little. It just isn't fair and after mom died I tried to lift my weight off their shoulders because they started to get worried about me for real.

"Kurt! They are out of line! And no one does anything; please just let me scare the shit out of Figgins. He deserves it anyway and it might help a little", Tina speaks up. "Tina's right. Anyway boy, did your uniform shrink in the wash? Your trousers seem a little short. Or did you have a growth sport again? Awesome!"

"Uh… must have shrank in the wash, I guess!" I laugh nervously. I really don't want to explain why I borrowed a uniform from Blaine. Besides, no one can know about their secret so I'll just stay away from the topic at all costs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I meet Blaine after school in the empty hallway and he seems like he wants to get something off his chest. I smile warmly at him and let out a soft, dreamy "Hi". "You didn't tell your friends", Blaine murmurs slowly but abruptly. "Of course I didn't! Uhm, I hate to tell you I was right: your uniform got stained", I admit ashamed and fidget with the hem of the shirt Mercedes lent me.

"It's not a school uniform but it's hardly your fault those Neanderthals destroy yours on a daily basis. It's not very fashionable but it will do, you okay white boy?" "Of course I'm okay, thanks Mercedes."

"I signed up for that. So it's clearly not your fault", he smiles hesitantly. "Look. Even though you're honorable and I know you won't tell anyone… Nicolas might still erase your memories. He's kind of the head of our family and he's done it before. When I was even a girl tried to scare me and hugged me from behind. There were a bunch of kids with us and I turned in front of them. They were very confused and Nicolas did erase all of their memories to make it 'easier on us and on them'. Those were his words. When I asked why they couldn't know…", his voice dies down.

Blaine PoV

(Flashback)  
"Am I that different that you have to hide me?", I ask Nicolas sadly. "Of course you are. A boy who transforms into a rat will always be different. Every normal human will be disgusted by you, afraid. They will stay away from you. Nobody outside would ever want to befriend someone like you", he tells me offhandedly.

"What did he tell you?", Kurt asks cautiously, "I mean, when you asked him why they couldn't know." "Oh… nothing!", I clear my throat, "Just… I want you to know that I don't want it to, but it might happen". "Well, I don't want to be a hazard to any of you, so you should decide what's best for all of you! I just hope…", he takes my hand and smiles at me, warmly, "I just hope we can stay friends nevertheless".

Friends. I blush furiously. He wants to be friends.

"Nobody outside would ever want to befriend someone like you".

Kurt PoV

To be honest: What Blaine told me is making me sad. It's not like the curse is something that's easy to process but it's also not something I want to forget. I always did dream to be near Blaine and Noah is funny and I'm sure if Sebastian… well, actually I'm not sure about him – but he is the cat after all. Afer Blaine and I had our little talk at school I kind of hugged him, which, in hindsight, was not a very wise decision because of many reasons. The main reason not being him turning – and I'll deny to my grave that I peeked when he was dressing himself again.

I'm on my way to the house after my shift at the Lima Bean and just as I enter the house I meet Sebastian again. "Hi", I squeak.

Well that was a humiliating start.

"Hey. Look… Kurt, or whatever. When I'm frustrated I lash out and I get angry and that freaking rat face is not helping, and… you got… I'm… I mean this morning… fuck I'm no good at these things… What I want to say is… "

"You're home Kurtie! Whatcha doing? Oh, Sebby, still here, you loser?"Noah is sing- songing now. "You said to stay and get the damage repaired. Asshole." The boy opposite of me hisses. He actually hisses. I sign. I was sure we were covering some ground here.

But that was it, I guess.

"Kurtie. You can stay and you can keep your memories. I talked it through with Nicolas and he was all for it", Noah announces now. "He was? Oh, this is great!". I'm so relieved. "Oh and there' a condition too. Apart of you not telling of course. Sebastian. You're staying."

"I am most certainly not staying here and smell that stinking rat shit over there every…", Sebastian flusters and starts to cry out loud when Noah interrupts him. "Nicolas' orders".

Sebastian PoV

No way I'm gonna live with these idiots! They're the reason why I don't fit in. Especially Blaine. That arrogant bastard is just the best at everything and everybody's darling. He's making me sick and he gets to be all of that while cheating his way into EVERYTHING. He's exactly like his spirit animal. He's a cheating, faulty, motherfucking rat. A cheater; and he's the reason why everybody in this fucking family looks down on me.

And now I'm supposed to live with him? What the hell is Nicolas thinking?!

"Nicolas can kiss my ass! Fuck me!", I cry out. "Maybe you should invest in a flea collar. But this seems awfully strange to me too. There is something up.", Blaine murmurs behind my back to our cousin.

Of – fucking – course he has to have to voice what I already said and be superior about it. Can he get anymore egocentric?

Kurt PoV

Well, he certainly has an opinion on that one. Seems like we have to try again after all , "What's his angle here?", Blaine voices, "there's got to be an ulterior motive for sure".

Narrator's PoV

"We will trust this Kurt", Nicolas says hoarsely, "This is a chance. For Blaine… for Sebastian… and for me. But be careful nobody gets suspicious".

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to put a character list up and I fully understand, there's quite a bit of characters coming. For now I'll only reveal the ones that are already in the story of course ;) I will make a list on livejournal though and put the link above each chapter with updated character adding :)
> 
> For now: (the family names of the zodiac sign family members are obviously changed because they belong to the Sohma/Taylor clan)
> 
> Tohru Honda = Kurt Hummel  
> Saki Hanajima= Tina Cohen-Chang  
> Arisa Uotani = Mercedes Jones
> 
> Yuki Sohma = Blaine Taylor (Anderson)  
> Kyo Sohma = Sebastian Taylor (Smythe)  
> Shigure Sohma = Noah (Puck) Taylor (Puckerman)  
> Akito Sohma = Nicolas Taylor = ? :)
> 
> For now Flashbacks, memories and thoughts are all written cursive. Please let me know if that's irritating or confusing and I try to differentiate^^This time I put XXX as scene cuts in it. The last chapter was missing the scene cuts (because the characters and marks I used in the original didn't transfer into the upload) so it might have been confusing. I'm sorry for that!
> 
> Next chapter: More interaction This was a lot about detecting the secret and the characters' thoughts about it, next should be more interaction especially in the Kurt and Sebastian department ;)
> 
> End note: As the chapters go on I plan to put more weight on the Glee characters and putting some of their characteristics in it (for example Kurt being more Kurt – There was a note about that in a review and you're right. Right now he's a little too much Tohru, and I agree with that. I'll try to work the real Kurt in it more and more, but I don't want to risk it looking like he's doing a 180° right now. Also remember if you know the Furuba background story- Tohru / Kurt changed a lot to be something she/he tries to be for a reason. I get it though- it's his thoughts that seem ooc. But I like to think that in interaction with the Taylors the real Kurt will come out.)
> 
> A few asked me if to expect it staying it so close to the manga. The answer is I try to build up the story in a similar way as darutobeme in Number 20. Beginning very close and as it goes on there will be more differences. I certainly can't keep on trying to put every detail in, otherwise this would go completely out of hand. As we progress forward I want it to get more individual but hopefully without ignoring their backgrounds.
> 
> Thank you for every "follow" on every "like" on tumblr. Aetheriata even fic rec'd me which was soooo sweet, thank you hon!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to stress that I'll try to make this work, but there will be shortages of some storylines and maybe changings in a few others to make this work in the Glee Context. Also to make this work in general. Since the original basis of this story is a manga there is only dialogue and thoughts in it. The main happenings are drawn. This story will therefore be a hell of a lot more pages if I do everything and the chance of me having the countenance to write a 3-5 year project and to keep some people interested that long is a long way down from zero. So, naturally some storylines will be more focused than others and of course, as in the manga, the main storyline carries between the main characters. I'm aware it's about the chinese zodiac signs (eto) and it makes sense to use them like that, but let's face it, it just doesn't make sense to make the original Glee cast with all their very American names do Japanese things, live in Japanese cities. Et cetera, et cetera. The hair thing is also not that prominent as in the original, because please imagine Blaine with grey hair or Sebastian with red hair. You can? Good for you, but to make this a *little* authentic, that won't work now.
> 
> Some things and plots need to be changed because of sex/gender and to establish real pairings their personalities may wary a bit from the Furuba characters, but not enough (hopefully) to wonder who they should symbolize  
> All of you who know the original Fruits Basket know that Natsuki Takaya is a goddess who brought us a wonderful, wide layered, deep and meaningful story with great wit and I can't give you that. But for all of you who crave some Kurtbastian and just Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian anyhow, i hope this will do it justice Well, let's see how you like this and I'll take it from there


End file.
